Darkening Skies
Section One- Summary This is a fantasy and suspense story about a 16-year-old car named Jack Ring. He is adventurous, and that would cause some problems. I hope this will be a successful story. Please comment on it so I know there are viewers! This is in Jack's perspective. Section Two- Prologue Hi. I will be going exploring. My dad, Jacson (Jack-sin), yells, "Jack! Don't leave!" I say back, "As if!" Dad speeds out the backdoor, much to my annoyance. I drive at 80 MPH away from him. He curses in Spanish, in frustration. A cop stops me, and I say, "I was messing with my dad! That's all!" Did I forget to mention I'm a Charger? Dad says, panting, "Don't... do... that... again! You're going to get me in trouble!" All of the sudden, I hear rustling in a bush. I look to my left, in the forest. No one's there. I'm 100% sure I would see a vehicle hiding! I look away again. Suddenly, I feel someone grab me! I scream, and Dad and the cop look horrified and shocked. Section Three- Car-napped (Credit to Google Translate for Spanish words) My captor blindfolds me. That's annoying. I want to see! He (I could only tell by the voice) says, "If you're not careful, I will hurt you. In front of your father!" I say, "Well, I can't see a thing, so how am I supposed to cause trouble anyways? Without crashing into someone or something?" My captor says, "Shut up, and you don't." I sigh and say, "See you in 2 years, Dad." He tightens his hold on me. Then, I hear a loud ''THUD. ''I feel myself being dropped. Another participant ties my front tires together. Know how I know? When he said, "Stop moving, or I'll hurt you!" He has a older-sounding voice. Again, I feel myself being prodded along. I hear some gasps, and a Southern female saying, "What're you doin', car! Capturin' a teen!?" So my current captor is a car. Good to know. Now I can finally refer to him as 'the car'! The car says rudely, "What do ya think!?" The Southern one says, "Put 'im down!" I feel myself being dropped as I hear a gun being cocked. I hope it's not the car's! To my relief, the female says, "I will shoot ya!" I hear my captor fleeing. The Southern female cuts me free and takes the blindfold off. I hope this is the last time I will be captured! As my blue eyes adjust to the sunlight, I see the Southern who saved me. She is a silver car who has hazel eyes. I look into the forest for the second car to capture me, but he's nowhere to be seen. I swear, and the Southern car glares at me. She says, "Don't swear, or I'll take ya with me. As in kidnap ya." I break down in tears, and say tearfully, "No! You just rescued me from ''being ''car-napped!" She sneers and says, "Ah well. Deal with it, kid." I yell, "Papa! Necesito ayuna!" and hope Ms. Southern-Accent didn't study Spanish in school. By the way, for you English-speakers out there, I said, "Dad! I need help!" in Spanish. Dad replies back, yelling, "Ok hijo!" English translation: "Okay, son!" He speeds toward me, and the cop gets the catch, saying, "Me alegra que estes bien." The cop said, "Glad you're okay." Dad hugs me, and whispers (in English), "I just didn't want to lose you like I did your mother." The female car says, "As cute as this is, Ah'm leavin'." Section Four- Father and Son(s) Dad says, "Do you know where your younger brother is?" I say, "No. I didn't see Jay this afternoon." Dad replies, "Hmm, that's rather suspicious." I say, "Yeah, wouldn't a 10-year-old be back by now?" I look at my loving father for permission to leave. When he says, "Si hijo," and winks beautiful blue eyes, I know that's a yes. I look for Jay, but even after a ''hour ''of searching, I don't find him. It occurs to me that he might be where I was taken when I was blindfolded. Problem is, I don't know where that is, because- Well, I was blindfolded. Jay is a dark blue Ferrari who has dark blue eyes as well. He is young, so he's smaller than me. When he was a baby, and I was 5 years old, he was so tiny and cute! His dark blue eyes shimmered. My mom, Janielle, who well... died when I was just 7 years old, could easily hold him because he was so itsy-bitsy! Dad was so happy when Momma was still alive, but when she died, he was really sad, and lost the happy glimmer in his eyes. She died of unknown reasons. She fainted dead away before my 7-year-old eyes, and I cried a lot. Traumatizing days. Finally, I reach what I think is a warehouse. I hear crying! I go into the warehouse, and I hear Jay say tearfully, "I want my family!" I speed in to the warehouse and say, "Jay! What happened!?" He rushes over to me, hugs me, and says, "He grabbed me and told me to lead him to you. I said, 'No!' and he beat me up!" He turns to reveal a large dent. I gasp and say, "He's gonna pay!" while rolling up my tire. I punch Jay's captor several times. "Stay. Away. From. My! Little!! Brother!!!" My voice raises every word. Jay covers his eyes as his captor takes out a gun! I smack the weapon out of his grasp. He swears at me, and receives the pistol. He cocks it, and Jay plants himself in front of me, saying, "No, don't kill my big brother!" I think, ''I have a brave brother. ''Jay starts blasting curse words at our captor, BTW, not helping our case. I whisper-yell at him, "You're going to get us killed, Jay!" He stops, not liking that outcome. We return to Dad. Jay yells, "Daddy! I missed you!" Section Five- Jack and Jay We go to the store to get good food, and Dad says, "You two want beef?" Jay yells, "Yes! I love the taste of beef!" I say, Yeees, pleease!" Dad heads to the meat section. Suddenly, he stops and stares into space. I tap Dad, who says absently, "Yes, son?" I comment, "You okay?" Jay looks extremely bored, and says, "C'mon, Daddy! I'm hungry!" Dad says, "Fine." His eyes are rather glassy. I whisper, "Is it about Momma?" He responds, "Yes, bud." Jay says, "Is Momma nice? Where is she?" I answer, "Yes, she's nice, but thing is..." Jay slows down, and looks at me. "Yes?" Dad says sadly, "She passed." A look of shock and heartbreak replaces the innocent gaze of Jay. "She's... dead?" He starts crying. Jay goes up-ramp at home. When the beef is ready, we call Jay down. Eventually, I go up to the second floor. Jay had cried himself to sleep. Category:Stories